Realm Ranks
Realm ranks are achieved by gaining realm points in RvR. As you continue to get more, your rank goes up. You begin at Realm Rank 1 Level 1 (abbreviated RR1L1) and then move to RR1L2 after gaining a certain amount of RPs. For each level, a player will receive one realm ability point that can be used to purchase specialty realm skills. These include enhancements to base stats, casting or melee effectiveness, or faster power regen, among others. Realm ranks come with titles, and if a player the 9th level in their current rank, they move to the next rank. With it, comes a new title, that is dependent upon the player's realm (and character's gender, in some cases). For every rank earned, a player receives +1 to all skills. Battlegrounds have limitations on the realm rank a player can receive; if surpassed, the player will not be able to return to that battleground and will need to level up for the following battleground, or will need to use a Realm Point Remover and clear their realm points out. Rank 1: Guardian, Savant, Skiltvakten * 1L1: 0 * 1L2: 25 * 1L3: 125 * 1L4: 350 * 1L5: 750 * 1L6: 1,375 * 1L7: 2,275 * 1L8: 3,500 * 1L9: 5,100 Rank 2: Warder, Cosantoir, Isen Vakten * 2L0: 7,125 * 2L1: 9,625 * 2L2: 12,650 * 2L3: 16,250 * 2L4: 20,475 * 2L5: 25,375 * 2L6: 31,000 * 2L7: 37,400 * 2L8: 44,625 * 2L9: 52,725 Rank 3: Myrmidon, Brehon, Flammen Vakten * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 4: Gryphon Knight, Grove Protector, Elding Vakten * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 5: Eagle Knight, Raven Ardent, Stormur Vakten * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 6: Phoenix Knight, Silver Hand, Isen Herra * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 7: Alerion Knight, Thunderer, Flammen Herra * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 8: Unicorn Knight, Gilded Spear, Elding Herra * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 9: Lion Knight, Tiarna, Stormur Herra * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 10: Dragon Knight, Emerald Rider, Einherjar * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 11: Lord/Lady, Barun/Banbharun, Herra/Fru * Level 1: * Level 2: * Level 3: * Level 4: * Level 5: * Level 6: * Level 7: * Level 8: * Level 9: Rank 12: Baronet/Baronetess, Ard Tiarna/Ard Bantiarna, Hersir/Baronsfru * 12L0: 23,308,097